


All The Things I Thought I Knew

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Awesome Gabriel, Big Brother Gabriel, Crying, Embarrassment, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Issues, Supposed Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel finds a pair of panties in Dean's room after their relationship hits a rough patch, he immanently thinks the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things I Thought I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ones who helped me figure out what these losers should fight about. This one's for all of you.

It had started slowly. Just picking on each other here and there. Poking and prodding until the other got mad. It wasn’t a big deal.

They argued for an hour because Cas said that he would rather have cake than pie. Dean called him stupid and Castiel walked home. Dean called later and they made up.

A few weeks later, they were sitting in the Shurley’s living room, Dean doing homework at the coffee table, Cas (who had a free period at the end of the day and was already done) was flipping through TV channels.

“Could you stop?” Dean asked after a few minutes.

“What?” Changing the damn channel every five minutes. Just pick something!” Castiel turned the TV off and sat the remote on the table next to him.

“Oh, don’t act like that,” Dean snapped. “If I was doing it, you’d be pissed off, too.”

“Just do your homework, Dean.” They glared at each other for a moment before Dean turned back to his notebook.

When he was done, they made out on the couch until Chuck and Becky got home and caught them. They both blushed all through dinner.

Things didn’t get better. Dean would cancel dates out of the blue, claiming it was for work or family stuff. Castiel believed him. Dean would never lie to him.

Then one night when Dean was supposed to be at work, Gabriel took Castiel out to get burgers and Starbucks. They were walking to the coffee shop when Gabe elbowed Cas sharply in the gut.

“Isn’t that Dean?” Cas looked up and sure enough, Dean Winchester was sitting in Starbucks with some other football players and cheerleader. Castiel just stared, wide eyed, reacting only when Gabriel shoved his hand into Castiel’s jacket pocket.

“Gabe–”

“Just hold on!” His brother typed something and sent it. Dean pulled out his own phone a moment later, checked it, then put it back in his pocket. Castiel felt his heart crack a little.

“I want to go home,” He said, tugging Gabe’s sleeve.

“Hell, no. We’re going in there.”

“Gabriel–” Gabe grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the door.

“I can’t wait to see the look on his studio, lying face when he sees us,” Gabriel said. “I wonder what kind of excuse he’ll use.”

The bell rang above the door when Gabriel shoved Castiel through it. Castiel couldn’t look away as Dean’s group looked up. He saw the way the blood drained from Dean’s face because he’d been caught. He went to stand and Castiel couldn’t take it. He shoved Gabriel out of his way and ran out.

“Cas! Cas, wait!” He kept moving, but it was no use. Dean was football player and was made for running and Castiel spent all of his time with his nose in a book. Dean caught up to him and grabbed him.

“Let go of me!” Castiel yelled.

“Cas, just listen to me, okay?” Dean said, getting a good grip around his arms so Cas couldn’t run. 

“Why? So you can lie again?” Dean sighed.

“I’m sorry. I just...I needed a break.”

“A break?” Dean nodded. “From me?”

“From us. This. I just needed some time with the guys, you know? I love you, Cas, but we’ve been off lately.”

“I know.” Cas said, finally slumping his shoulders. Dean pulled him against his chest and sighed. “You didn’t have to lie. You could’ve just said. I wouldn’t have been mad or hurt or anything.”

“I really am sorry.” Dean leaned down to kiss him and Cas met him halfway.

“Just don’t do it again.” He kissed him one more time. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Now, come on. I’ll buy you a coffee.”

Everything got better after that. Dean would tell Cas when he needed to spend time with his friends and Castiel would make plans with Charlie or Gabriel.

Dean would tackle him against the couch when no one was home and kiss him until he could breathe. They would bicker and make up, then start all over.

One day, Dean thought it would be fun to go rollerblading, though he said it was Sam’s idea. Cas was in Dean’s bedroom, looking for a t-shirt he had left when the idea struck and Dean called to him from the kitchen.

“Babe, grab me a pair of socks. Sammy wants to go skating.” It wasn’t the strangest request Castiel had ever gotten from Dean. He pulled open Dean’s sock drawer and rolled his eyes at the mess. Dean never folded or balled his socks, he just threw them in. It would take Castiel forever to find a matching pair.

He was muttering quietly about taking care of the mess when his hand brushed something smoothe. He grabbed the material, confused, and pulled it from the mass of socks.

He stared at the panties in his hand, unsure what to do. 

His eyes burned, his chest ached, his legs shook. He threw the garment aside and ran out of the room.

“Cas, what’s–” He shoved Dean out of his way and ran out of the Winchester’s house. He didn’t stop until he got home. 

He ran into Chuck on the stairs and couldn’t run anymore. He stood there and cried in his father’s arms for the first time in years. Chuck eventually maneuvered him to sit on the stairs, rubbing his back until he finally calmed down.

“What’s wrong, Castiel?” He asked, worry creasing his face and flooding his voice. It only made Cas feel worse.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Is it okay if I just go to bed?”

“Yeah. Sure thing, buddy. Do you need anything?”

“If Dean comes tell him that I don’t want to see him. Ever again.” Chuck looked even more worried at that, but didn’t push.

Castiel locked his bedroom door so that Becky wouldn’t come in and try to coax the story out of him, then his window so that Dean couldn’t try to sneak in. He closed the curtains for good measure.

He couldn’t sleep at all that night. All he could think about were the panties and who they belonged to.

She was probably beautiful and blonde and curvy. She probably gave Dean everything he wanted since Castiel was too afraid to give him anything.

He wondered how many times Dean had called her. How many times he had lied to Castiel about movies with Benny or days out with Sam. He wondered if Dean kissed her like he kissed him. If he told her he loved her, too. For a moment he wished he knew who she was so that he could tell her that he existed.

Castiel started when a pair of arms wrapped around him, then he recognized Gabriel’s cologne.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, burrowing into his brother’s chest.

“Dad called me. Said you were all torn up over something to do with Dean.”

“So you drove two hours to hug me?”

“I drove two hours to make sure that you were okay.”

“I’m not.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Castiel shook his head. “Okay. Try to get some rest. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

The next day, Gabriel drove Castiel out of Lawrence. They stopped in some unnamed town and walked around for hours. It was a favorite pastime of theirs from when they were kids. Chuck, being a writer, taught them how to make up stories for other peoples lives or legends behind buildings.

“So, what happened, Cas?” Gabriel asked when they stopped for lunch. Castiel looked down, running his finger around the rim of his glass.

“I found panties in Dean’s room.” Gabriel didn’t say anything for a long time.

“That bastard.” He finally managed. “How did you find them?”

“In his sock drawer. He hid them there, I guess.”

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I’m gonna beat the hell out of him when we get back.”

“Gabriel. Please, just don’t. And don’t tell Dad or Becky anything.”

“I really am sorry, Cas. I know how bad it hurts.” Castiel nodded, feeling his eyes start to burn again.

Gabriel bought him some new books and a homemade scarf from a thrift shop they found, and bought him a new CD he’d been wanting in a music store. He even let him listen to it on the way home.

Dean was sitting on the front steps of the Shurley’s house and stood when Gabriel parked on the curb. Castiel froze.

“You don’t have to talk to him,” Gabe said. “I’ll get you inside.”

“No. No, I need to, I think,” Castiel said. “I need to know why.”

“You want me to be there?” He nodded.

“Cas!” Dean said, running to him when he got out of the car. “Oh, God. I was so worried about you. The way you ran out last night and then you weren’t in school this morning. Chuck said that you were really upset and that you said–”

“I think that we should talk inside.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Castiel led him and Gabriel up the stairs to his room. He closed and locked the door.

“Cas, what’s going on?”

“I know, Dean.” Dean’s brow furrowed and he stepped closer.

“Know what?”

“About the girl you’ve been fucking, you douche nozzle,” Gabriel said, pushing Dean away from Castiel.

“What girl? I haven’t been fucking anyone? Cas, what the hell is he talking about?”

“I found the panties, Dean. I know,” Cas said, tears welling up. “Who is she?”

Dean turned bright red, even his ears. He looked down at his boots and scratched the back of his neck.

“There is no girl. Those are mine.” Gabriel scoffed. “No, they are. Remember when I was dating Ronda?”

Castiel nodded. He hadn’t liked her at all. She left hickies all over Dean and wore revealing clothes. Castiel had even found a pair of her underwear in their shared treehouse. He looked at Dean, everything clicking together.

“She made me try them on,” Dean mumbled. “They….They feel good, okay? Sometimes I wear them when I need….you know….”

They were all silent for a long time, then Gabriel started howling with laughter. Dean turned a brighter red, mumbling that it wasn’t funny. Gabriel walked out of Castiel’s room, his laughs echoing through the house.

“Did you think that I’d cheat on you?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head.

“I didn’t know what to think. You had already lied to me and then I found those hidden in your drawer. I just….I jumped to conclusions. I should have asked.”

“Are we okay?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I love you, Cas. So much. I’d never hurt you, okay?”

“I love you, too.”

They stood there for a long time before Castiel pulled back.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“I want to see you in them.” Dean’s eyes widened.

“You mean….” Castiel nodded.

“I think so.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Castiel wasn’t sure if he was ready to go all the way, but he wanted to try something. And with Dean teaching him, he knew he would be alright.

Dean went home a few hours later, glad to have that embarrassing chapter behind them and looking forward to what was ahead.


End file.
